A Fantasy, This Fantasy, Our Fantasy (Steven Rogers x OC)
by aven91
Summary: On one day, each year, Tony gets depressed. Not even Pepper is really sure why and she has learned to leave it be. But once all comes clear, the team is thrown into a world of fantasy via a portal found in the Bermuda Triangle where Tony's sister disappeared ten years before. Will they get her back? Will they ever return?
1. Chapter 1

Tony had awakened early in the morning full of dread and sadness. He didn't want to get out of bed at all. Pepper was still sleeping beside him, but not even her fair face could pull him out of this low. He looked over to his bed side table staring at the clock as time ticked and ticked and ticked. Even though it was a digital clock, but that was besides the point. He had stared at the clock for so long he was sure he was going to be seeing red numbers appearing on the back of his eyelids for the rest of the day. Like he cared. Today wasn't a day to care. Today Tony would be alone. By himself. Pepper knew to leave him alone on this day. She knew. Everyone close to Tony knew.

Raising his arms above his head, he got a whiff of something awful. Was that how he smelled every morning or was it just his body's way of telling him to suck it up and get out of bed? There was no way he was going to be able to spend his day in hiding smelling like that. Taking one last look at his clock, he decided to get out of bed. But he just sat there on the edge of the bed staring at his bare feet. A huge weight weighed down on his shoulders immobilizing him. He really wanted to stay in bed. Maybe he could after he took a shower. He looked up at the door on the bathroom and groaned. On these days, he wanted to install a moving floor so he didn't have to walk, but Pepper wouldn't let him do anything out of a random act of depression.

He finally got enough juice to get out of bed and grab his robe. He only wore it when he wasn't going to change out of was his way of telling Pepper that he was in full blown "no messing with me today" mode. Pepper didn't like seeing him like that, but she knew it would only last one day then it would start getting better and better until he was back to the same smart mouthed jackass she came to know and had tried yelling at him to snap him out of it once, but it had ended with Tony busting out into was so absolutely shocked to see him like that, she didn't know how to react. So she just turned around and slowly walked away to leave him there sitting in the floor crying. She didn't return for nearly two weeks after because she didn't know how to face him.

Tony padded across his bed room, making the thirty step trek to his bathroom, made the ten step trek to his shower and turned it on. The steam was soon pouring out of the couldn't help but wonder if this shower was what he really needed to pull himself out of the dumps and get on with his life. He doubted it. There wasn't a thing on this earth that could pull him out of this. Well, there was one thing, but that was impossible. Even for Tony it was impossible. It had been far too long for it to happen. Ten years is a long time. Pepper had said that to him once and it just ripped him apart. He knew it was a long time, but he hoped with every fiber of his being that it wasn't impossible. But with each passing year, it seemed more and more impossible to Tony.

After his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the mirror. Wiping a still wet hand across the mirror reveavled a very tired Pepper standing at the door. Her arms were crossed her eyes narrowed with tiredness. She had been up late last night picking up Tony's mess. She wasn't ready to get out of bed. Tony, not pretending to see her, grabbed the toothpaste getting ready to brush his teeth. He stopped when Pepper sighed. He grabbed the edges of the sink, almost as if bracing himself for what Pepper was going to say to him.

"You look awful, Tony. Why don't you come back to bed?" Pepper mumbled rubbing her eyes. Tony couldn't tell which emotion was in him first, but all of them went through him at once. He gripped the edges of the sink tightly not even looking at her reflection in the mirror letting her figure out his response on her own. There was no way Tony would be able to sleep today. Not with this on his mind. He was sure he was going to pass out into an alcoholic coma before days end as this day normally ended. He couldn't take the pain, the misery of knowing he wasn't there. That he could've done something to prevent it from happening.

After making himself not smell so bad anymore, he walked out of the bathroom, then the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. Pepper was in there making coffee for him. He wouldn't be having any. He walked to the freezer, opened it, and grabbed out three bottles of whiskey then a glass and headed towards his lab. Pepper had learned to let him do what he wanted on this day because it wouldn't help in the least to fight with him. On any other day, he would listen to her, but not on this day. She wasn't really sure what it was that made him so upset about this day. Well, she could understand, but why it had effected him this way for so long. It was almost as if he had found out that day.

She wondered why it ate at him so bad every year. She was sure he blamed himself, but how could he when there was nothing he could do about. She didn't know many details, but she knew enough to know why he was sad, but to bed this sad about this after so long was just... not Tony. She hated to see him like this. She hated seeing him so out of character. On any other day, he'd be flaunting himself in front of every camera, but not on this day. On this day, no one would believe that Tony Stark actually existed. She wanted to ask him about it, but she knew Tony wouldn't tell her. One day though, one day, Tony would move on and return to being the man she had fallen in love with. She just didn't know when that was going to be.

Little did she know, that day was today.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock came to the front door of Tony's house making Pepper stop mid sip of her coffee. Not really wanting visitors this early, she groaned getting out of the chair that was pulled up to the bar in the kitchen. She knew she should've put a little whiskey in it. Taking another sip of her coffee, she got up and tightened her robe around her body. If Tony wasn't going to do anything today, then so was she. She walked towards the door in her house shoes picking a few things up and setting them in the correct place out of habit along the way. Not to mention that she was prolonging this meeting with this mystery knocker at her door. Part of her wished it was just a Raven screaming, "NEVERMORE!" She could handle that because she would just simply tell it to piss off.

She finally reached the door ignoring the knocking as best she could along her trip and opened the door slowly. To her surprise, Nick Fury stood in the door with Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Nastasha. She narrowed her eyes at the shock of seeing all of them together here on her front doorstep. She knew something was up. It had been a while since the incident in New York with Thor and his brother. It couldn't be happening again. Not so soon. The earth wasn't all that special now was it?

"Is everything alright?" she asked shifting her eyes between each of the visitors. Fury pushed his way into the home without an invite. Pepper would've said something, but all she really wanted was her lonely little coffee cup still sitting on the bar steaming away. "The world isn't ending again is it?"

"Not today, Ms. Potts, but we do need to speak with Stark on an urgent matter."

"I don't think this is a good idea. Tony really isn't in a speaking mood today," Pepper said following him into the kitchen. Fury was expecting him to already be in there throwing his wild jokes around at everyone and calling everyone by their own little pet names that Stark had given them.

"I didn't ask that, Ms. Potts." She started to protest again, but Fury got a little louder. "Look here, Ms. Potts. I was being polite before, now I'm being blunt. Take us to Stark now, we need to talk to him. Do we need to take it past bluntness?"

"There's no reason to yell at her, I'm right here," a quiet voice whispered behind them. Everyone looked, absolutely shocked at the sight before them. His hair was everywhere, he looked like he hadn't shaven in days, his eyes were heavy and he was shaking a bottle of whiskey around. "You guys want to see something cute? I'll show you guys something utterly adorable," Tony said pointing at everyone with the hand that was holding the bottle of whiskey. There was no worry about any of it spilling out since there wasn't enough left in it to spill out.

He told Jarvis to show them the cuteness and a screen popped out of nowhere and started playing a home video. It showed a very much younger Tony holding a baby in his arms. The baby had to be a little girl because she was wearing a pink onezie with little pink pants on top of it. She laughed and giggled at Tony as he made faces at her. She clapped her hands bouncing herself on his hip.

"They aren't kidding when they tell you a child's laughter can brighten your whole day," Tony whispered staring at the video in awe. Tears seemed to be working their way to his eyes as he kept watching the video. He watched as the younger him put the baby on the ground standing her up a couple times because it appeared as if she wasn't really in the mood. Once she remembered to lock her legs to stand, Tony took a couple steps away from her and the baby squeals as she walks after him. She only made it a couple steps before she fell. Before she could even think of crying, Tony started cheering and picked her up again.

The baby started laughing and clapping her hands all over again. A single tear fell down Tony's cheek.

Everyone exchanged very strange looks with each other. For one, they didn't know why Tony had a baby. They had never heard anything about a baby in Tony's life. It wasn't like he was a mystery. You could read his whole life story in any magazine you picked up. And for two, he was crying. They had never seen him with any other emotion other that egotistic. Now here he was, crying over this baby on the screen. Who was she? What was so special about her? Fury finally got fed up with it.

"Tony, I need you to listen to me. Amanda is alive. We picked up her transponder." Tony closed his eyes, letting more tears fall.

"Don't mock me," Tony whispered through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare mock me today of all days, Fury." Fury tried again to tell Tony that she was still alive, but Tony ended up pushing him. The team was soon in between them keeping Tony away from Fury. "She's been dead for ten years today and you come into my home and bring these losers with you just to mock me." He looked at Bruce. "Except you. I like you." Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Listen to me, Stark!" Fury demanded. Tony's eyes snapped to Fury pulling him out of his drunken rage. "Your sister is still alive." Finally letting his words sink in, it seemed that Tony had sobered up.

"Where?"

Fury pushed passed the team getting face to face with Tony again. Crossing his arms over his chest, Fury looked down at Stark. The man before him looked truly pathetic. He was such a moody little brat. Fury really couldn't blame him for being this way today. It was the anniversary of his only sister's "death".

"The last place she was." Tony's mind went to work immediately The chances of that were slim to none. Why would she be there? How could she be there? After ten years she hadn't moved? Something about this was wrong. He looked around at the others. That was why they were here. Fury had found something very suspicious about it as well.

"The Bermuda Triangle." The words had fallen off Tony's lips like a ghost of the night vanishes from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was in his lab throwing things around on his screen triangulating Amanda's transponder signal to see if it was true. If she was still alive then she was in the Bermuda Triangle. Tony couldn't make heads or tails of this fact. It was true the Bermuda Triangle was a very strange place where anything could happen to anyone at any given moment, but this was just flat out illogical. Bruce worked next to him at a much slower pace as he was still getting used to Tony's strange technology that he had invented for his own personal use. They worked together as the signal zeroed in on her. Not able to hold his curiosity back any longer, Steve spoke up.

"What happened to her?" he asked Tony. Stopping what he was doing, Tony turned and looked at his father's experiment. Tony didn't like the man solely for the fact of his connections with his father and he really didn't much care for how naive he was. But at that moment, he really didn't care that he asked such a question.

"She had always had a fascination with the Bermuda Triangle. She had found an article on it at a library. Ships and planes had disappeared in that area for decades possibly even longer and she was bent on figuring out why. There had been many theories, but she hates theories. When she turned eighteen, she decided that it was time for her to go in and see for herself because legally, I couldn't do anything to stop her. Like I would, because I didn't see anything wrong with it. She had called me right before she went missing. I was on the phone with her when it happened. The last thing I heard was an explosion." His eyes got distant. Steve wondered if he could hear the sounds in his mind at that moment as he remembered. It must have been hard dealing with something like that. Peggy had to have went through it too. A sudden sadness washed over him as he thought about her. What if she suffered as Tony had suffered now?

Tony's computer had beeped bringing him out of his daze and he turned around looking at the holographic computer screen and touched his finger to it. Sure enough, it had triangulated her position right where she had disappeared. Even if she was dead, the currents in the oceans would've carried her hundreds of miles away from that area. If not farther considering it had been ten years after the fact. And besides that, why would her transponder randomly just turn on.

"Have you tried to communicate her?" Tony asked looking to Fury. He shook his head no.

"I figured you'd want to do it." Tony grinned at Fury. No matter how much Fury didn't want to admit it, he had compassion for other wouldn't have it any other way. He turned back to his screen and pushed a couple more buttons. Another screen popped up that had a line going across it. When he spoke, the line jumped to his voice.

He tried for a while to raise her, but no voices came, only static. Each time, Tony's voice became more and more desperate. He just wanted to hear her voice. He needed to hear it. He needed to know she was still alive. To know she was okay, but nothing happened. The line just went flat every time he stopped talking. He lowered his head in defeat, touching the screen making it disappear.

"It has been ten years, Tony, her batteries could've died in her communicator a long time ago," Bruce reasoned putting his hand on his distraught friend's shoulder. As if that was all he needed to hear, he turned to Fury clapping his hands together.

"So, is it only us going or is Barbie coming too?" he asked referring to Thor. Everyone grinned at him. No one would officially admit it to any of the others, but they actually missed that since they had been here. It was just the way he was, and everyone had accepted that much about him.

"As a matter of fact, he should be here any minute. We had managed to contact him and he said he had to clear it with his father first." Tony rolled his eyes walking over to his suits of armor. He had many to choose from, but he always went for the one that he always wore. He put it into suitcase form (I didn't know what else to call it) and picked it up.

"Sir," Jarvis spoke up over the intercom, "There is someone who has appeared in the living area of the house. Shall I get rid of him?" Tony grinned looking at Pepper who glared at him.

"As funny as that would be, Jarvis, not this time. Time is of the essence."

They walked out into the living room to see Thor standing there ready to go. He wore his typical battle armor with his handy dandy Mjolnir at his side. He smiled as he saw his friends entering the room, but it soon went away when he saw Tony.

"Jarvis threatened me," he stated simply.

"Oh come on, don't take it seriously, he's just a voice." Thor rolled his eyes, then smiled again as he greeted everyone else.

"What has happened?" Thor asked looking at Nick. "Is the Earth in danger again?" Pepper snorted beside Tony. She seriously couldn't figure out why the earth always had to be in danger all the time.

"Not exactly. It's just a "better safe than sorry" mission," Fury explained quickly. "We'll brief you on the way. And maybe with someone of your mystical knowledge you'd be able to shed some light on a little mystery that has baffled the earth for a couple centuries." Thor shrugged.

"I will do my best, but I'm not as knowledgeable on such a subject as my brother is." Everyone grimaced at the mentioning of his brother. They had enough of that man to last a lifetime. No matter how good Thor said he was. They could understand, however, how he wanted to defend his brother.

"Let's go already, I'm tired of waiting!" Tony exclaimed walking out to the heliport attached to his house where a helicopter was getting ready to land. Soon it would land on the newly repaired helicarrier and they would soon embark on a journey that would change their lives forever.


	4. Chapter 4

As they were nearing the Bermuda Triangle, the Helicarrier stopped moving hovering a couple thousand feet in the air. The cloaking device had been deployed since they were somewhere over the vicinity of Florida. Fury had everyone called up to the main deck of the helicarrier for a briefing. Once they had all gotten up to the main flight deck, Fury finally decided to turn around. He had been staring at the clouds as they went passed. There was always something relaxing about watching them. Maybe it was where they looked so fluffy. It brought a decent amount of relaxation to everyone on board and that was important since this upcoming mission was about as much a mystery as Jack the Ripper.

"Can you see Disneyland from here?" Tony asked looking out of the observation glass. He tried looking down, but there was way too many clouds in the way.

"What is Disneyland?" Thor wondered out loud. "Is it a restaurant?"

"Not exactly," Clint piped up. "It's an amusement park filled with cartoon characters." This statement ran through Thor for a moment as he imagined actual cartoon characters running through a fenced in area like a zoo.

"I thought cartoon characters only existed in the television sets." Everyone did a mixture of sighs and rolling of their eyes.

"It's people dressed up like cartoon characters," Bruce stated easing Thor's confusion. Tony draped his arm over Bruce's shoulder.

"Could you just see Thor on the Tower of Terror?" he whispered. First, everyone thought it would be very amusing seeing Thor scared out of his wits dropping down so fast so sudden, then they thought about how Thor would destroy it because it scared him so bad. They really didn't think taking Thor to Disneyland was a very good idea. But Tony thought something very different.

"It's settled then, after we get back, we're going to Disneyland!" Fury had finally had enough of the banter then decided to cut in and ruin the whole mood.

"You guys are going to take a helicopter into the Bermuda Triangle and figure out what's going on in there. You're going to find Amanda and you're going to bring her back, dead or alive." Tony glared at Fury. Then a sudden idea hit him like ton of bricks. He was so blinded by the excitement of finding out his sister could possibly still be alive, he didn't think about it.

"Why are you so keen on helping me get my sister back?" he asked. Everyone stared at Fury suddenly wondering the same thing. It was a very good question. What could S.H.E.I.L.D possibly gain from a mission like this? She was just Tony's missing sister. She had no connection with S.H.E.I.L.D. whatsoever.

"Curiosity mostly. Someone disappears within the Bermuda Triangle and just pops back up after ten years? Besides, no one is well equipped to handle a situation like you all are. Which is why we're sending you in."

"Something is telling me there's more to it than that," Steve said crossing his arms eying Fury. Fury crossing his arms glaring back at Steve.

"That is all you need to know, Rogers." Everyone exchanged looks with each other. And yet again, Fury was hiding something from the team.

"What did you find, Fury?" Bruce asked quietly. Fury stood his ground.

"Fury," Tony growled. Fury sighed shaking his head.

"We picked up a short transmission from you sister. It was faint and short, but it sounds like she's in trouble." Tony's heart fell to his feet in an instant.

Tony stepped forward. "Let's hear it!" he screamed. A S.H.E.I.L.D. agent turned around and looked at Fury waiting for an okay. When he finally got it, he pulled it up. At first it was just static. There was nothing there. Tony strained his ears to listen, but he couldn't make anything out. Then something came over the recording. There was rumbles. Almost like thunder. Then he heard his sister's voice.

"What the hell is that?" she screamed. Then there was a loud roar and a loud crash then it went to static again. Everyone looked to Tony. He looked like he was about he was about to have a mental meltdown right where he stood. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"We need to go now," he said towards the door. He stopped at the door and turned around and looked at everyone. "Well come on!" he yelled at them. Everyone looked to Fury and followed after. Fury stood there staring out at the clouds hoping for some kind of comfort from then, but nothing ever came. Whatever it was on the transmission, it was big. Very big. He wasn't wanting to let Tony listen to it for the sake of keeping him level minded, but that was no longer the case. He was driven by fear now. His sister was in danger and he wasn't going to stop until it was over with.

They boarded the helicopter and Nastasha took control of it. Clint sat next to her as co-pilot. No one said anything as they started the engines. They were too scared to say anything for fear of Tony snapping and yelling at everyone. They knew he was scared for his sister. They didn't like that sound as much as he did. They were worried for his sister. She had to face whatever it was alone. None of them could wish that on anyone. Silently, they were thankful for being apart of a team. They knew that their battles couldn't be won alone. They realized that they would have been dead if it wasn't for each other.

Tony stared out of the window across the ocean as they neared their destination. He prayed with all of his might that she was okay. He wasn't sure who he was praying to at the moment, but he was praying to whoever would listen. He needed his sister back. He would fall apart without her. He was ready for her to come home.

**Author's note: I do believe the next chapter is where I shall introduce Amanda into the story. I'm not really sure though. I may wait a little longer before I do. I'd love if you guys would review and give me some feedback! Thank you readers! Much love! Aven91**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tony, we're about a mile away from her coordinates," Clint said looking back at him. Tony unbuckled himself from his seat and stood leaning up in between the pilots. He strained his eyes to see farther than they were letting him, but he could see nothing but ocean and sky.

"I don't see anything," he said gritting his teeth. He wasn't sure exactly what he was looking for, but he would've been more happy if there was something.

"Sonar isn't picking anything up either. Just a bunch of marine wildlife," Nastasha said poking her finger at a few buttons to her left. Tony smacked the back of Clint's seat, then went back to his seat and sat down to sulk. Thor put a hand on the angered billionaire sitting next to him.

"Fret not, my friend, I'm sure we'll find her," he said with his booming voice.

"I wish I could be as eccentric as you, Blondie." Thor chuckled at his comment and looked out of the window. Thor personally couldn't understand why the humans were always so worried about going faster and faster all the time. The Earth was a beautiful, magnificent place and they were always wasting their time trying to get to places faster. None of them ever slowed down just to take in their surroundings. It made him sad a little bit, but he also remembered there were a lot of people in the world so maybe a few of them liked to take things slow and liked to appreciate the beauty of Mother Earth. He knew Asgard was a more beautiful place than Earth, but Earth still held its wondrous beauty that not even Asgard could have.

"Uh, Tony," Nastasha called from the front of the Helicopter, "I think you should come look at this." Tony stood moving his way to the front of the Helicopter. The sight he saw before them simply was not possible. Everyone in the back stood around Tony and gasped.

"What is that?" Thor asked looking to Tony. Tony looked to Bruce, but Bruce was just as dumbfounded as he was. In front of them, was a wall of cloud circling something they couldn't see. It seemed to be at least a mile wide and went front the water up to where they couldn't even see it anymore. The closer they got to it, the darker it seemed to be around them.

"How close are we to Amanda?" Tony asked looking down on the radar. It appeared, if the machine was correct, Amanda was in the middle of that thing. Lightening went through the cloud making it glow a bright blue for a moment. The controls started to shake under Nastasha's hands.

"Tony, that thing is going to rip us out of the air, we have to go back and get something stronger." Nastasha felt it was needed to tell Tony that. She wanted him to know that they were not going to give up on his sister so easily. They weren't sure what to expect, but this wasn't anything close to what they were expecting. Tony slowly nodded.

"I agree, we're no use to her dead." Tony went to move back to his seat, but was thrown to the side when the helicopter suddenly jerked. Nastasha grunted as she tried to gain control of the helicopter. Tony flew back and landed on Steve, who had landed on Bruce, who had landed on Thor. They all fell into the floor on each other afterwards.

"Everyone strap in!" Clint yelled back to them.

"What's going on?" Steve yelled up to them, the leader in him attempting to take over. He knew nothing of Helicopters, so he wasn't going to be of much use, but maybe he would be able to lend a hand anywhere it would be needed. This was just an average helicopter able to sit eight people including the two pilots. He wasn't sure what it was called, but it was way more advanced in than the helicopters he remembered seeing back during WWII.

"We're losing control of the helicopter," Nastasha said back to them. Tony and Steve exchanged a brief look. Tony, though it was difficult, managed to get out of his chair and reached for his packed away Iron Man suit. Soon after, he had his suit on and was ready to get out and try to stop the helicopter with Thor and carry it back to the Helicarrier, but that plan was short lived as the helicopter began spinning out of control quickly. Tony had no other choice but to stay inside or else risk being cut to shreds with the helicopter's propellers. Tony grabbed the seat's headrests standing between Clint and Nastasha. He reached down grabbing onto the steering mechanism and started helping Nastasha correct it.

"There's no pressure in the peddles! We're going down!" Nastasha screamed. Clint was already on the radio calling the Helicarrier.

"Keep trying!" Tony yelled to her. He wasn't going to die. Not now. There was no way he was going down like this. Not when he was so close to being able to see his sister again. She was less than a mile away from him. And he'd be damned if he was going to leave her in the middle of that... whatever it was.

Steve was trying to stand to help up front, but the G-force was not allowing him to stand. He wasn't even sure how Tony was still standing, but he was sure it was something scientific and confusing that would go over his head as soon as Tony started talking.

The helicopter stopped twirling around and started flying straight. Heavy, pain-struck pants could be heard.

"Good job, Nastasha," Thor said in the back seat a big smile of relief clearly plaster across his face.

"It wasn't me," she whispered releasing the controls. She looked up at Tony who had removed his mask looking at the anomaly in front of them. Soon everyone's eyes were on it. It was getting closer and closer.

"Is it pulling us in?" Bruce asked.

"It appears that way," Thor said standing beside him. None of them could explain it in any words, sharp or form what was happening right now. I bright beam of light shot out from the wall in front of them in a thin blue light then it grew and grew until it blinded them. Electricity danced away from the edges of it. They were heading straight for it. And as soon as they passed through it, without giving them a chance of getting a grip on their surroundings, they dropped from the sky.

**Haha, cliffhanger! Sorry. I lied I suppose when I said that Amanda was going to be introduced in this chapter, but I figured it would be more entertaining this way if they had a dramatic entrance. :) Review please! MUCH LOVE READERS! Aven91**


	6. Chapter 6

The team screamed in terror at the sudden drop. It was so sudden and for no reason at all. Whatever had happened once they crossed the barrier within the cloud-wall, it had cut all power to the helicopter. Tony, being the first to suddenly remember that he was a super hero and could in fact fly, blasted the door on the side of the helicopter making it fly off the hinges it sat on. Thor, catching on to what he was thinking, nodded to his friend. Steve and Bruce were the first ones to fly out of the helicopter, just by the sheer force of the spinning. Thor and Tony were unstrapping Clint and Nastasha who was having trouble getting their hands on their release buttons.

Once they were unhooked, Tony and Thor aided them into the back and threw them out of the door. Tony had made a mental note of the look on Clint's face when he released to towards the door. It would make for a funny story to tell once they had gotten to safety. Thor and Tony flew from the falling helicopter and raced down to grab their falling comrades. Thor grabbed Nastasha's hand first as Tony grabbed Clint's as they were closer. They dove out of the sky trying to reach Bruce and Steve before they hit... ground?

Wait, weren't they just over an ocean with nothing in sight?

This made no sense to Tony. He could remember vividly that there was no land anywhere near them forward or back. But that would have to wait until later as Bruce and Steve were about to become very flat people on the face of this land if they didn't hurry. The ground was coming closer and closer at an alarming speed. Steve was certain this was it. This was going to be how he died. It wasn't going to be in combat. It was going to be a final stand. Hell, he would've been happy of dying in a random drive by in New York. He hadn't even kissed a girl. He frowned at that thought knowing it was pathetic.

He felt something cold grip his hand. He turned his head and looked, the air rushing into his ear so fast, it felt like his ear drum was going to bust right there. Tony was staring back at him through his Iron Man mask. Steve nodded a thank you in which Tony returned a nod. Their decent began to slow as the ground was too close for comfort. They landed softly on the ground after maneuvering their way through some trees.

"Let's not do that again," Bruce said putting his hands on his knees trying to calm himself. It had taken everything in his power to hold the being within during the fall. He knew if they couldn't catch him in time, he would have to turn into The Hulk to protect himself, but he wasn't sure what would happen after that. He was actually glad at the moment that he was on a team. It may not have been a reliable team, but this time, they pulled through. Their relief was short lived as they looked up and had to run from the debris of the helicopter falling. Once all the excitement was over, they all decided to sit and collect themselves.

"Uh, where are we?" Steve asked looking around. Everyone was thinking the same thing, but none of them voiced it.

"Where indeed," Tony voiced, looking around the area. His censors were going crazy. "Jarvis, what's going on with the system?" He didn't answer. "Jarvis? Can you hear me?" He kept trying to get Jarvis to talk.

"It's closed now," Bruce breathed looking up. "Unless we just can't see it from way down here." Everyone's eyes followed Bruce's up to where they had entered. There was nothing there. They weren't even sure if it was still their when they crossed it. Tony began to shift uncomfortably in his spot. Everyone just stared at him. Sighing, he finally stood up and started packing his suit away.

"I've got to up the comfort level in this suit for when I'm sitting. Put some cushion in there or something." Everyone just rolled their eyes deciding to take in more of their surroundings. They were currently sitting in the middle of a vast forest. The trees were thick and tall. Taller than any trees anyone could remember. Vines were crawling their way up the sides of the trees trying to get their share of the sunshine. Ferns and other bottom dwelling plants were everywhere in the spots of sunlight peering down through them.

"Let's go see if we can salvage anything from the wreckage," Steve said standing up. "We may want to put out those fires too. We don't want to burn this entire forest down."

"Oh yeah, we'll get right on that with our big fire hoses made out of NOTHING!" Steve gave Tony a flat look. He decided to let that one slide considering the last thing they needed to do was start fighting with each other over something stupid such as this. Steve turned to Thor, his leader instincts taking over.

"Do us all a favor and fly up there and see if there is any kind of civilization near us. It's going to be getting dark soon and we don't know what's out there." Thor nodded, then flew up in the sky about fifty feet as everyone else started rummaging through the wreckage and putting out fires as they came across them. Thor came back down with a very confused look on his face. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"There's nothing," he said to the rest of them. They all stopped what they were doing, turning and looking at Thor.

"What do you mean there is nothing?" He shrugged giving them a shrug of his shoulders.

"I mean there's nothing. There's a clearing to the Northeast of here, but I couldn't see anything else. Just... forest." Everyone exchanged looks slowly wondering what this could possibly mean, but no one was willing to throw out any suggestions. After they had claimed as much as they could from the wreckage, they headed Northeast towards the clearing Thor spoke of hoping they would be able to do more with themselves in that area.

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry that Amanda still isn't in the story. But she's coming. Trust me. Maybe next chapter. I know I said that like two chapters ago, but still. She's coming in soon, I promise. Review please. Much love readers! Aven91**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, it's been hectic for me this holiday season. So Merry Christmas to all my readers, unless you don't celebrate it, then Happy whatever it is that you celebrate, but if you don't celebrate, then... uh... What's up? HA! And this well be the chapter where Amanda is introduced into the story. I promise this time. This is the one people!**

They finally reached the clearing and took a quick look around. Clint had said he would find some food, Nastasha said she was going to find some water, and everyone else was trying to find some form of civilization. There were no paths that seemed to be pushed down for people constantly walking on the earth. There were no signs or markers saying where they were. Tony tried finding their location on his GPS, but none of his tracking mechanisms worked. Thor flew up once more trying to find a town or a city. He came back a few minutes later with a large smile on his face.

"There is a town about a days walk to the East of here." Tony let out a deep sigh.

"And why didn't you go down and ask someone to come and get us?" he asked crossing his arms.

"They don't have vehicles. Just horses. It would take them a while to get here. So I didn't even bother." Steve and Bruce exchanged weird looks while Tony was running this through his head. This didn't make any sense at all. Why wouldn't they have any cars? At least a motorcycle.

"Even if they had cars," Bruce piped in. "They wouldn't be able to make it all the way out here. The terrain is pretty rough." Everyone shrugged in silent agreement. Tony went back to trying to work on his radio contact with the helicarrier. Nothing was working communication wise. He finally gave up a few short minutes later.

"The electromagnetic field that cut the power in the helicopter must have fried our communications as well," he said throwing down his helmet.

"If it cut the power in the helicopter, then why is your suit still working?" Steve asked crossing his arms.

"I must have been protected by the helicopter itself."

"Then why didn't it protect our communicators?" he asked. Tony glared at him as he searched for an answer. He truly had no idea what was going on with anything.

"I don't know!" he finally yelled. Steve was taken aback at this remark. When has any Stark been unsure of anything? He couldn't recall his father not knowing anything. Did this really mean they were in serious trouble?

Soon enough, Clint and Nastasha returned with food and water. A fire was built and soon everyone was enjoying a piece of deer and berries as they shared water. Tomorrow, the decided, they would walk to the town nearby. They would get up as early as possible to start their journey so they could get there as soon as possible. They were already tired of this, except Bruce who seemed used to living this way. Though he probably had since he was always apart from civilization for the most part. After they finished their meal, the laid back and tried to find some sleep. It took them, one by one.

Early the next morning, Thor was the first one up and was waking everyone else up. They gathered what they salvaged and started walking towards their destination. It took them most of the day to get close enough to where they could see smoke rising over top of the trees. If the wind blew from the town in their direction, they could smell food cooking. If they strained their ears they could hear faint noises echoing through the forest. The group started to become nervous.

Clint stopped in front of everyone making them stop. He was looking around at the surrounding area his eyes narrowed as he searched for something.

"What is it?" Steve asked. A slight noise attracted everyone's attention to it. Clint reached for his bow as everyone else reached for their weapons. But soon enough, about ten men stood out of the shadows with bows of their own pointing at everyone in the group. The group just waited for a chance to strike, but just as soon as they were going to attack, one of the men spoke up.

"Who are you?" Steve stepped forward to speak.

"We've crashed our helicopter. We need to use a phone so we can contact our superiors and tell them where they are." The men with the bows exchanged strange looks. Before anyone could even blink, ropes came flying out of nowhere and started tying them down. They tried to fight against them, but every time they struggled, a massive heat went through their bodies where ever the rope touched their skin. They soon gave up. They were dragged along listening to the men talk about them.

"They way they talk, they have to be spies. We need to dispose of them to send a message," one said.

"The way their dressed. It's so odd," another said. That was when they noticed that the men were wearing leather for clothing.

"Of course we have to crash in the middle of a third world country where they have no common sense," Tony grumbled. An arrow came into his vision quickly.

"Say one more thing spy."

"We're not spies. We don't even know what's going on!" Tony hissed back. The men seemed to take this into consideration for a moment.

"Just what a spy would say trying to save their hides." They all gave a roll of their eyes. Who would they be spies for?

They were dragged into the town. People lined the streets staring at the sight before them. The buildings seemed to be made from dried mud and the roofs were made from blankets of straw. There was no glass in the windows, just shutters to protect them from the elements. Everyone seemed to be wearing an assortment of rags as they watched the people being dragged through their town. A banging sound of metal on metal drew Tony's attention. He looked for it and found what seemed to be a blacksmith. There was a roaring fire contained within a furnace. Bellows made sure it stayed nice and hot for whatever was being forged. Inside was a woman. Her long raven colored hair was tied back in a braid to keep it from catching fire from a stray ember. Soot and dirt covered her face. Her eyes seemed to glow a special color blue in the light of the fire. He knew her. It couldn't be. It was her. She was here. She was alive.

Tony began fighting against the ropes again ignoring the burning sensation in his wrists trying to get to her, but she just ignored him. He was jerked back to the rest of the group. Tears stung his eyes as he just wanted to hold his sister just to make sure she was real. He was sure he could be hallucinating, but he just couldn't be. It had to be her.

"Amanda!" he called out. Everyone's eyes were on her as she looked up. She dropped the hammer she was using to beat a piece of metal on the anvil and covered her mouth with her soot covered hands. She ran out into the streets calling Tony's name, but they were ignored by the rest of the men who were dragging them along. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her brother was here. After all these years her brother was right in front of her. And by the looks of it, he was in trouble and she needed to save him.

**Author's Note: And there she is! Told you so! There's Amanda! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

Amanda hurried after the crowds following the men who were dragging her brother through the village. She had given up hope that her brother would come and rescue her one day. She couldn't believe that he was actually here. She wasn't sure who the rest of the people were, but that didn't really matter much to her. If she knew any better, they were getting the same treatment as she did when she first wandered into town. She was called a spy and was taken to the gallows to be hanged as an example to all spies. It took some convincing, but she managed to tell them that she wasn't a spy that she was simply lost and was looking for room and board.

She learned their customs quickly so she wouldn't stick out in a crowd and became the blacksmith's apprentice so she could make some gold. Soon enough, she became the blacksmith of the town when her mentor was taken away by the enemy. She made a lot of gold working as a blacksmith and was able to build her own place on the outskirts of town so she would have some privacy. She was trying to build something that would be able to carry her back through the portal she came back in, but she couldn't figure out how to build something to help her fly. She had tried time and time again, but nothing seemed to work. It was almost as if physics didn't exist here.

She quickly pushed her way in front of the crowd as they were walked up to the gallows sitting in the middle of town. Tony and two others had already had the rope tied around their necks as Amanda climbed on top of the platform. She was held back.

"They're not spies!" she yelled at the men. They all stopped staring at her. "This man is my brother! He is not a spy! I give you my word!" She pointed to Tony. Tony was cut free immediately and went to Amanda wrapping her up in his arms. She took in his smell as she had forgotten it years ago. Tears flowed freely as she held onto her brother. She had missed him so much.

"And what of the others?" the executioner asked. Amanda looked up at her brother in question and Tony looked at the people who was getting ready to be killed. They all glared at him expecting him to leave them there to die, but he looked back down at Amanda and nodded.

"They are my friends and are not spies as well. They have traveled far to visit me I'm sure. You will treat them as guests." Soon everyone was freed from the bondage. Amanda led them back to her shop where she quickly closed it down. They followed her outside the town to some stables where she grabbed a black and white paint horse. She led the horse while she walked beside her brother. They were still latching onto each other in excitement. They still couldn't believe that after all these years, they were together again.

"So, you're Amanda?" Thor asked stepping next to Tony. She nodded smiling at him. "It's nice to finally meet you." He reached out his hand as if to shake hers. When she grabbed his hand, he pulled her hand up and gave her knuckles a gentle kiss. She blushed pulled her hand away from him quickly.

Everyone introduced themselves as they made their way farther from the town and they thanked her for saving them.

"You guys are just lucky that I'm respected around here. If it wasn't for that, they would be burying you right now." They all seemed to rub their necks simultaneously making Amanda smile at them.

"Where are we?" Tony asked looking down at her. She took a deep breath and waited a few moments to answer him.

"You won't believe me if I tell you," she whispered.

"Oh trust me, we'll believe you," Nastahsa said somewhere on the other side of the horse. Amanda shrugged.

"That town back there is called Newedge. This country is called Lochedge." Taking another deep breath she look down at her feet. "If I had to guess, I'd say this was an alternate reality where we're stuck in the medieval times. But there is a slight problem with that." Everyone let this sink in for a moment. It wasn't possible, but nothing they had experienced in the passed two days was possible.

"What's the problem?" Bruce asked behind them. Amanda looked back at him.

"Fantasy is real." Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I've seen it with my own eyes for five years now!" Tony narrowed his eyes at her.

"You've been missing for ten years." Amanda gave him the same look.

"I've been here for five." Tony looked back at Bruce who shrugged unsure of what to make of this.

"What have you seen?" Steve asked appeared in front of the horse.

"Well, there is a party near my house every weekend. Satyrs party like there is no tomorrow. Music, women, drinking, you name it. Those guys know how to party." Clint laughed. He couldn't help it. This was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Satyrs? Seriously? Who in their right mind would say something like that. Maybe all this time here had made her go crazy and she was just saying things.

"I'm serious, those little goat men from Greek mythology are real here. I've seen them. I've talked to them. They're actually pretty amusing." Clint tried to laugh again, but he seen nothing but truth in her eyes and part of that scared him. "You'll see tonight. It's time for them to host their little party. Maybe if we're lucky we'll be invited. They always have the best wine." Everyone was staring at her like she was insane. "Besides, I've finally been brought back together with my brother. I think this calls for a celebration."

"I couldn't agree more," Tony said wrapping his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Not to mention I think we're due for a drink anyways." Amanda grinned at her brother as they neared her house. It looked just like the other building in town only there was a barn and field where two more horses were grazing with a cow and goat. Chickens littered the yard as the pecked and scratched at the ground. Amanda took the saddle and the bridle of the horse she was leading and let it loose in the field before she led everyone inside.

**Author's Note: This story is going to get a little weird for a while as the plot unfolds. There will be random little creatures in and out and I figured we'd start with the Satyrs first and go from there. There won't be many more introduced into the story, but some will be mentioned and that's it. So, please bear with me as the story goes on because it's going to get good. Trust me. Much love readers! Aven91**


	9. Chapter 9

Inside the house, the furniture seemed to be made out of trees. The cushions were made straw with deerskin sewed over top. A fireplace burned in a corner warming the small interior. A potbelly stove sat near it with a makeshift sink next to that. The walls had a deep dark red tapestry hanging from it. The tapestry had complex designs embroidered in gold that resembled large battlefields.

A large oak table sat in the middle of the front room with benches for chairs. A few small cabinets hung from the walls with iron plates and cups sitting within. A barrel sat near the door and a couple sword hilts leaned against the top of the work sure why Amanda needed swords that close to the front door, but they just figured it was where she was a blacksmith. They really can't see how there could be dangers here. Sure they were almost hanged, but the people seemed a little jumpy. And for possibly a good reason too, they were called spies, but for what reason? It seemed more questions were rising, but that would have to wait since everybody's stomach started rumbling.

Amanda pulled bowls from the cabinet and began filling it with a stew from a cast iron pot that sat above the fire. The group set at table waiting patiently for their meal. Tony watched his sister lovingly a she seemed to glided around them. Part of him still couldn't believe that his sister was still alive. She seemed only a little older from the last time he saw her ten years before. Her smile seemed so familiar it was almost as if she had never left. The others watched her wondering if suddenly she would become just like her brother. It seemed still possible as they were still getting to know her. They could see some of the resemblance, but they barely looked alike.

Once all the bowls sat in front of them, they stared at their meal wondering what it was. Bruce, not wanting to be rude, took the first bite up. Everyone watched put it into his mouth. His face lit up as he began shoveling the food into his mouth. Everyone followed suit and found the meal absolutely delightful. They were sure what it was or what was in it, and they probably didn't want to know. But Thor didn't care so he asked.

"It's rabbit stew," Amanda answered. Tony and Steve grew pale instantly, but the others didn't seem to care. They were just glad that it was something they actually knew. Amanda giggled at the look on Tony's and Steve's face. She knew Tony wasn't going to like it, but he was going to have to get over it.

"Don't worry," Amanda joked, "it's not like there are eyeballs in there." This really didn't seem to help them at all. Tony put down his spoon unsure if he was going to be able to finish his meal. "You're going to have to eat," Amanda said that putting her hand over her brothers. He reached for his spoon, and slowly started to eat. Amanda poked fun at her brother until he was finished eating. Afterwards, they sat around getting to know each other. They listened to her stories about the creatures she had encountered. They wondered if half of it was true as it was still hard to believe that fantasy was real.

Later that night, Amanda stopped and begin to listen. Everyone stared at her wondering what was wrong. She closed her eyes as if closing off one of her senses would enhance her other senses. A small smile grew on her lips as she walked over to the window. She opened the shutters and peered out over her front lawn. She looked back and everyone and motioned of them to come and appointed out the window. Everyone gathered around her and followed her finger out into the distance just beyond a tree line. They could hear music and laughter and even the bleating of sheep. Amanda's animals seem to be going crazy as they stare as well towards the fire in the distance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tony asked looking at his sister. She merely looked at her brother of the corner of her eye. She walked over to her front door and opened it all the way.

"If we sit down and look bored, they'll come and get us and take us to the party. They don't like to see when other people are bored when they're having so much fun."

It wouldn't be hard for everyone to act bored as they had lost interest hours before. They scattered about sitting and standing around not doing much of anything. They didn't have to wait long as the music began to get louder and louder. No one was ready for what they're about to see as three foot tall half men half goat people entered her house and started dancing around. One played a pan flute another played a regular wooden flute as the others carrying big glasses of wine in their hands. There was six in total. All appeared to be male as none of them were shirts and they can plainly see none of them had breasts. They had little horns protruding from their head and little beards that twisted at the end. They dance circles around everyone and soon grabbed their hands and dragged them out the door.

They were led into the woods about twenty feet back from the tree line. There was about ten more satyrs sitting around a fire playing instruments and drinking wine. Wine glasses were pushed into their hands and they were pretty much forced to drink. It was the sweetest drink that they ever tasted and the smoothest alcohol they had ever swallowed.

Soon be alcohol took over them and began dancing around the fire. Some of the satyrs began to fight by butting their heads together. The others sat and laughed as they nearly knocked themselves out. Thor wanted to join the fights and got down on his hands and knees telling them to come at him. The satyrs enjoyed this thoroughly as they took turns charging him.

After a while, Thor had to stop as he started getting lightheaded from getting hit in the head too many times. The satyrs told jokes and nobody understood the punch line, but that didn't matter still found them hilarious. The group tried telling jokes back to them, but the staters didn't seem to understand, but they still laughed. Thor told stories of his battles and the satyrs cheered at his triumphs.

They especially liked story of the battle of New York. They were curious about New York wondering where it was as they wanted to go there. Thor told them of buildings made of stone and cars. The satyrs and didn't believe him, but if it were real they would like to see. The saytrs showed them how to dance the way the satyrs do. It was a little hard to learn as everyone was becoming too drunk to do anything else. Food was brought in to eat. Everyone enjoyed the meats and the cheeses and fruits. Soon dawn crept over the tree line ending the party. The group made their way back to Amanda's house. Clint that his arm over Amanda's shoulder and look at her through bleary eyes.

"I do think I believe you now," he slurred the immediately fell over on the floor asleep. Everyone followed suit.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take long for all the chores to be done as everyone started waking up and started pitching in at Amanda's demand. Everyone didn't seem to mind except Tony. He complained the entire time about how he was a billionaire and was forced to do all these peasant jobs.

"Your money doesn't matter here, Tony. You're broke. I'm the one with the money. I'm not rich here either. I'm just a blacksmith for a small village. Most of the stuff I forge is stuff for the farmers. And during the winter I struggle. This is the real world here. Everyone pulls their own weight. And since we're done, I'm going to go into town and get everyone some clothes so you guys don't stand out like a sore thumb anymore. We can't be bringing any unwanted attention to us."

She walked into her house and grabbed a small pouch with some gold in it and tied it to her belt.

"I could go with you and help you," Nastasha said walking into the house after her. "Your clothes may fit me." Amanda grinned and had Nastasha follow her into her room. Amanda handed her a simple dress that went down to her ankles. It was earthy in color and very simple, but she still managed to make it look wonderful on her. Amanda was slightly jealous of it, but didn't let it bother her too much since Nastasha didn't feel comfortable wearing a dress.

They had decided to walk since Amanda only owned one horse. As they walked, they got to know each other a little more. Once Amanda had asked how Nastasha met Tony, she told her about his Iron Man suit and how there was someone that had swore the device in his chest was invinted by his father instead of Howard and swore revenge. She was working for S.H.E.I.L.D and was undercover to keep an eye on him. She had told her how Tony was dying because of the metal shrapnel that kept making its way to his heart and was threatening his life. S.H.E.I.L.D had saved him in the end once Nick Fury came into the picture and inspired Tony to complete their father's work.

When Amanda had asked about Obidiah Nastasha just told her that she needed to talk to Tony about that. It was not her place to tell her about him. This worried Amanda a little since he had played a huge part in their lives growing up. He was pretty much the father that Amanda never got the chance to know considering he died when she was just a small, small baby. She was barely able to sit up on her own from what she had gathered.

Once that was over and done with they were both recruited for The Avengers Initiative. That was when she told her the story of the battle that happened right in New York City and how it was Tony that had saved millions of people from a nuclear blast.

Amanda was shocked by this knowing that Tony only thought of himself in most cases unless Amanda was involved. She had wondered how much had really changed over the years. Had it really been that long to where all this stuff could have happened? Amanda started asking questions about the rest of the group, but once it came to Nastasha and Clint, she quickly changed the subject to Amanda. Amanda just grinned at her knowing that she shouldn't push the matter.

"There's not really much to tell about me. Since I've been here, my life has pretty much turned to routine for the most part. I'm just a blacksmith working day in and day out just like everyone else around here. I sometimes go to the tavern and have everyone buy me drinks for no reason at all. I mainly go there when I'm listening for updates on this war that's going on. It just seems like it getting worse and worse." Nastasha watched her carefully as Amanda kept going on about the war. It seemed to be a touchy subject for her.

They had entered the town and everyone waved hello to Amanda and shook hands with her and said a few things before parting ways. Even children would stop and say hi to her before running along playing tag and other games they could think of. They walked into the tailor's shop and told the tailor what they needed. Within minutes they had everything they needed and were leaving the store when a bunch of armored men riding white stallions rode into town. Amanda grabbed Nastasha's shoulder and forced her to her knees. Everyone else in town was out on the streets as well doing the same.

"What's going on?" Nastasha asked looking over to Amanda.

"It's the Blonorian Amry. Just keep your head down and only speak if you're spoken to. It'll all be over soon." A man dismounted his horse then took off his helmet. He had beautiful, thick blonde hair that was neatly combed even though he was wearing a helmet. His face was smooth as if he had just shaved it. He stood proudly, but there was something about him that didn't sit right with Nastasha. The man walked over to the people that was lining the streets and kicked over an older man just because he could. Nastasha watched as Amanda closed her hands into tight fists.

"It's always the elderly or the children they push around as if that's what makes them intimidating," Amanda whispered glancing over at Nastasha. Nastasha kept a close eye on the men as they went into various shops and came out with their merchindise and put it on their horses. Sometimes it was food and sometimes it was gold. The man who was pushing people around walked over to the place where Amanda was working the day they had met.

He walked through outside holding his hand above the embers of the forge and ran his finger tips on the anvil. Amanda was more than nervous at this. Nastasha wasn't sure why, but the woman beside her began to shake. She watched carefully as the scene unfolded. The man before her quickly became enraged and kicked over a rack holding half finished swords, pikes and spears. He screamed looking at the people of the village, "Where is the blacksmith?" Amanda's hands clenched on her knees. Nastasha dared to steal a glance at the woman sitting next to her. She seen fear, anguish, but there was something else in her eyes that she couldn't mistake any day of the week, pure hatred. She had never seen such hatred before in anyone.

Amanda slowly began to stand and Nastasha grabbed her arm trying to keep her down, but Amanda jerked away from her. Nastasha went to stand with her, but Amanda shook her head stopping her. Amanda could take care of this.

"I am the blacksmith of this village," she said over everyone. The man's eyes jerked to her immediatly and he slowly grinned.

"You? You are the blacksmith?" He threw his head back and laughed. "There is no way a woman can smith as good as a man. Which probably explains why you haven't finished any of the weapons for the kings armies. But that doesn't explain why there isn't any weapons at all. Tell me, where are they?" Amanda stared him dead in the eye without answering his question. The longer the silence lasted, the more the man before her became angry at her for not answering. He grabbed her by her throat and lifted her as if she was nothing more than a doll. Amanda struggled against him clawing at his wrists trying to make him let her go, but he showed no signs of stopping.

"When I speak to you, you will answer. Do you understand me?" Nastasha moved like she was trying to intercept, but one of the other village people stopped her.

"She knows what she's doing," the woman whispered. Nastasha couldn't believe her ears. These people respected her, but yet they were allowing this to happen. They needed to step in and stop this, but they all kept their eyes downcast.

Amanda was finally released from his grasp and fell to the ground in a heap choking for air. She rubbed her sore neck looking up at him.

"Now answer my question."

"There are none made. I've run into some complications with coming up with the materials to forge."

"And why is that?"

"Because the king takes all the materials for his blacksmiths within the King's City." Amanda was kicked across the dirt multiple times by the soldier.

"The king is kind. He leaves plently. We'll be back within a month's time. You better have weapons made by then." Amanda lowered her eyes defeated. The soldier walked back to his horse and mounted the mighty beast. "Let this be a lesson to all of you that Captain Jorn is merciful." They all took off in a blast heading west towards another town to ransack. Everyone stood and started going on about thier business. Amanda just sat there staring inside her forge. Nastasha took her time walking over to the woman. She was slowly rubbing her neck where bruises were already starting to show.

"Are you alright?" Amanda nodded and took the hand that was offered to her. Once she was on her feet, they walked back to her house on the hill hidden from view.

"Tony is going to be so angry when he sees this," Nastasha said touching Amanda's neck.

"I know, but he'll understand," she said as her house came within view. Nastasha just stared at her wondering what she meant by that.


	11. Chapter 11

The clothes were handed out to everyone, but not before Tony seen the marks on Amanda's throat.

"What happened to you?" Tony shrieked going into mother mode all over again.

"It's a long story, but please listen."

"No, because whoever did this is going to die. Which way did they go." He was making his way for his suit packed away neatly in the corner, but Amanda stopped him giving him a pleading look that Tony just couldn't resist. Amanda finally convinced him to sit down at her table while she explained what was going on. She told them of the war that had been going on long before she had arrived there, though she didn't really consider it a war since there was no one resisting the king. She didn't know the king's name, only that he was the king of a kingdom called Blonoria. No one spoke his name as it was a curse. She wasn't sure how the war started since everyone told different stories. The only thing she knew, the king was an evil man and needed to be stopped, but no one came along.

"What about a resistance. Is there someone out there that has taken a stand?" Amanda shook her head.

"There is talk of one, but I think it's just false hope as the soldiers just keep coming like nothing is wrong."

"And the man that did this to you?"

"Captain Jorn. He's just one of many, but he patrols this area taking anything he wants from the people. He did this to me because there was no weapons he could take. There was no way I could've taken them on..."

"No, but I could." Amanda shook her head.

"You would've killed the entire village." Amanda sighed running her hands through her hair. Her hands were shaking. No one was sure why, but Amanda was sick. Sick and tired, tired and sick. Sick of this place. Sick of this land. Sick and dying to go home. She had wanted to go home since the day she arrived in that place and the feeling only grew as time passed. It was always something in the village. Always something with the armies. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to modern times. There was no hope. Nothing left. And that was why she felt sick.

Suddenly, a knock came to the door. Amanda stood to answer it, Clint readying an arrow, ready for a fight. Everyone was on edge not knowing who was at the door. Amanda opened the door slowly, then opened it all the way. Nastasha knew who she was immediatly as the woman who stopped her from helping Amanda earlier.

"I had to see if it were true."

"True?" Amanda asked as the woman pushed passed her. She took her turn going from person to person touching their hand.

"Who is this?" Tony asked as she grabbed his hand seeming amazed at it as if it were the first she had ever seen.

"They call her Miss Unfortune. She is by far the most unlucky woman in the village and tests out good luck charms. If she goes a day without anything bad happening, the charm is faulty and is thrown out, but if it is enough to curb her luck, then it is sold. She's the seer of the village."

"Yes, yes, I am. The seer of many things. Things that were and things that are. Those are the ones that normally attack me, but it's very rare to have a vision of the future and I had one when I touched this young lady here, yes, yes I did." She continued to touch everyone's hands including Amanda's. "So it's true! It is true! Our troubles are over the prophecy will come true, yes, yes!" Everyone looked to Amanda for an answer, but she only shrugged. "It's true! I'll prove it, yes, yes." She pulled out a book and placed it on the table, opening it up to the first page.

"See here? This is what starts the prophecy. A great war that no one can fight except the enemy. Then will come seven." She turned the page. "The Patriot." The picture showed a man drawn out of stars. It appeard as if he were holding a circular shield in his hand. "The Iron Warrior." She turned the page again showing a warrior in iron armor, but without a sword or sheild. Instead his hands were lit up by stars. "The Prince." Once more, she turned the page and showed a picture of a man with long hair and a hammer at his side with a long flowing cape behind him. "The Monster." The next page showed a giant of a creature with its arms above its head like it was getting ready to smash something in front of it. "The Archer." Turning the page revealed a man shooting an arrow. "The Assassin." The page turned showing someone crouched down holding a dagger in one hand. "And The Leader." Turning the page showed someone standing with someone holding a pole.

"It seems interesting, and very coincidental, but we have no one here that could be a monster," Amanda said staring at the pages amazed at how accurate it was.

"Yes, yes, there is. Yes, yes. Misunderstood, yes, yes, but a monster no less." Bruce seemed to blush.

"You?"

"Yes, yes. A monster, misunderstood."

"You don't want to know," Bruce whispered rubbing his hands together.

"So what is this supposed to signify?" Thor asked grabbing the book, but had his hand smacked away by Miss Unfortune.

"My book, yes, yes. Not yours, no, no." She closed the book and tucked it away safely in her robes. "It signifies that The Revolution is at hand. You have been chosen to save us all, yes, yes." She grabbed Amanda's hands and began kissing them as she knelt in front of her. "Oh noble leader, yes, yes. I am humbly at your service." Everyone's jaws hit the ground, but not as quickly as Amanda's.

"What? Wait, me? I'm the leader? Who says?"

"The stars say child. You can't ignore what is written in the stars." Amanda wasn't sure what to make of this at all. It was a strong coincidence. It fit everyone down to the bone. She had never heard anything about this so called prophecy. No one had came out and said anything about it, but they weren't the ones to just start randomly talking about anything, they had to be asked before they would talk about the war.

"Say we are who you say we are, how would we go about fullfilling the prophecy?" Amanda asked looking to Miss Unfortune.

"Don't tell me you believe this garbage?" Tony complained rubbing his temples. "This is all stupid nonesense."

"You have to admit, though. It's fits us all," Steve argued crossing his arms.

"I agree," Clint started. "I didn't believe at first, but this is a world of fantasy. We've seen that first hand. Maybe prophecies are true too." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Am I the only one who doesn't believe this?" He looked around the room. "Surely, you don't believe that this isn't true," he said looking at Bruce. Bruce shrugged his shoulders picking at a piece of splinter that was coming off the table.

"It does seem to fit us."

"Oh man, I can't believe this at all." Miss Unfortune cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"You will unite the people of this land and stand against the Tyrannt King."

"Sounds easy enough," Thor said.

"Says you," Tony said still rubbing his temples. "We have our own problems, lady. We have to get back home..."

"But that is where your gateways lies!" Miss Unfortune yelled. Amanda narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know nothing of this King? Nothing about his story?"

"Just what I've heard, which isn't much." Miss Unfortune sighed shaking her head.

"Then I will tell you."

Author's Note: AAAAHHH Cliffhanger. I'm sorry my fellow readers. You wouldn't believe the time I've had for the passed couple months. I've been working as much as possible offline, but I can only do so much. Much love readers! PEACE, LOVE, HAPPINESS!


	12. Chapter 12

"Too many years ago to even remember how many, in a time of great peace," Miss Unfortune started. "There was a babe born into the royal family of Blonoria. A prince, heir to the throne of Blonoria. In the strong king's twenty years of rule, it was his first son. The son was healthy, but the mother's body was old and worn and died during the birth. The king was devistated. Not only had he lost his wife, but he was going to lose his son as there was no breast for him to suckle to survive. A maid had told him of another maid who had recently given birth to a still born child and was still producing the mother's milk. Out of desperation, the king sent for the maid so the child would nurse. The babe took it without question.

"As the child grew, the more the king saw his late wife in him and began to dispise him. It was this child's fault that he no longer had a beautiful queen to rule the lands with him. His fault he no longer had a wife to lay in his bed. His fault he could no longer love. And so he said he could no longer be the heir to the throne since his blood was tainted with the milk of a lowly maid. The child, not really understanding this at the time, just cried.

"More years passed and the king had died of old age in his bed. With no king to rule thier lands, the kingdom plunged into chaos. Wars broke out between lords and lands battles to have their lands grow. The Tainted Prince, unsure of how to handle such things as he was never taught, just let it happen. One day, a witch came to him and told him of a mighty beast that could bring peace once more to the lands of Blonoria. A beast whose roar could crumble moutains, a glare that could cause tsunamis, and a voice that could make statues bow. If there was anything that could bring peace to the lands, it was this creature.

"The Tainted Prince went on a quest to find this creature taking his bravest knights with him knowing if he would bring peace to the lands, they would bow to him and call him king. The throne was his, and he knew this and it would be his. This quest took years as they didn't know where this beast's lair was, but when they found it, the creature refused its aide. It told him it would only answer to the king and this man that stood before him was not the true king of Blonoria.

"Enraged, the Tainted Prince imprisioned the beast and is holding it captive in his castle. He took the throne by force and peace had finally ran through the lands." Miss Unfortune paused for a moment grabbing a cup that had been sat in front of her at some point during the story.

"I don't understand," Amanda said. "If peace ran through the lands, why are we at war?"

"The story is not over, dear one. My throat was parched." Everyone waited patiently as she rehydrated and continued with the story. "A year had passed and everyone had accepted him as the true king, but when a seer came forth and told of a great war to fall upon the lands by the hand of the Tainted Prince, he became enraged once more and sentenced the seer to death. When the seer's blood was spilled, something had changed within the Tainted Prince. After all that time, he had become drunk with power. Forcing more taxes on the lands, and when there was nothing left, he began taking things by force. If anyone opposed him, they were killed on sight. Many of his people fled to these lands to escape his Tyrannt reach. Once he had taken all he could from his lands, he sought to expand his lands to here where these peaceful peoples had no choice but to bend to his will." She took another drink of water and swollowed it slowly letting it wetten her dry throat.

"He had become so immensly powerful over the years, that he had control over other creatures. Dark creatures. Creatures that we had long thought gone from this world. None know how he came by these creatures though there are stories that had been told of dark magic. Necromancy. Some say he opened up portals to different dimensions to pull them through." Everyone exchanged looks.

"And what would these portals look like exactly?" Bruce asked rubbing his hands together. It was a question everyone was wanting to ask. Maybe this was why they were pulled through. Maybe this could explain why places like the Bermuda Triangle exsisted. Maybe this could explain all anomolies that occur on the planet. Maybe, just maybe, this is could be the one and only clue that could set them on the right track of getting back home.

"These dark magics have been forbidden for over a millinea. There is no one alive today that would know that except for the Tainted Prince. If you truly wish to know, you must ask him." Everyone let out a frustrated sigh.

"Do you honestly think that he would just answer our questions? We're the enemy in his eyes. And if what you say is true, we're Public Enemy Number 1. What can we do, walk up to the front door of his castle and be like? Hello? We need to ask you a couple questions," Tony's rambling became mute as everyone ran through the facts in their heads.

"Miss Unfortune can you please give us a few moments alone?" Amanda asked steering her towards the door. Once she was out, Amanda closed the door on her and turned to everyone. Everyone just stared at each other. No one said anything. And from the looks of everything, they thought of nothing too. Bruce was the first one to speak up after about five minutes of everyone just trying to get something out.

"What creatures are thought to be extinct here?"

"A number of them. Unicorns, dragons, werewolves, vampires, cerberus... there's a number of creatures that aren't even in their folklore that is in ours."

"At least there's no vampires and werewolves. I'm sick of hearing about those damned things back home." Amanda shot a look at her brother.

"Are their vampires and werewolves now?" she asked stunned.

"No thank god! I'm talking about this book... never mind it's not important right now." Amanda just shrugged it off.

"What kind of creatures will we be up against if we go and see this guy?" Steve asked coming forward.

"Like I said, I don't know for sure. I'm not sure what's real here and what's not. It's hard to say."

"What kind of creatures have you seen since you've been here?" he asked.

"A giant, satyrs, centaurs, and I've seen pheonix feathers. At least, that's what the merchant said they were." She ran her hands through her hair. "I mean, it's just like back home. You don't walk out of your front door and expect to see a tiger on your front door step. Chances are you'll never see one in the wild. You have to go to a zoo to see one. It's the same here. You don't walk outside in the morning and see everything around you as what we call fantasy back home. The trees are trees, the wind is wind. There is no gods no higher powers that cause these things like in Greek mythology." She paused for a moment. "As far as I know."

"So, there is an infinite list of creatures that could be here and we could encounter on our way to the castle." Tony shot up.

"What are you planning there "Patriot"?" he asked putting air quotes around the word. "We're not going. This isn't any of our business. We're not getting involved!"

"I'm afraid Steve is right," Thor stepped in. "This Tainted Prince is our only lead to get back home. I cannot contact my family so it's not like they can save us. Your technology failed as soon as we crossed over so it can't help. The portal is gone so it can't help. This may be our only chance."

"I hate it when you guys make sense." As if his mood had changed in that exact instant, he smiled clapping his hands together. "When do we leave?"


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Amanda traveled to the next village over to go to an auction of livestock. They held it once a week since the village mainly dealt in trade. It was its main source of income. People from all over the land came to sell whatever they could. She was going to buy a horse for everyone so it would make it easier on everyone going to Blonoria. It was going to be maybe a week's journey just to get into the kingdom and about another five days to get to the castle. That was a lot of walking.

Steve had decided to go with her, claiming he was a good negotiator, but in all reality, he felt that it was his duty to protect her since she was the leader of this cause. If everything Miss Unfortune was saying was true, she was the key of them getting home. The others had stayed behind to gather up what they could so they could go on this journey. The trip was silent for the most part. Small talk was exchanged mostly.

"Steve, can I ask you a question?" Amanda asked as she slid off the horse so she could stretch her legs a little and give the horse a rest. Steve hummed a yes. "What was my father like? What was he really like?"

"He was a very smart man. A good man. He'd bend over backwards to help me in any way he could. Women loved him. He had a new one everyday it seemed like. I guess until he met your mother. From what I understand, when I crashed, he searched for me up until the day he died, and then they found me twenty years later frozen in ice. It takes a real friend to do something like that." Amanda lowered her head.

"Tony told me different. He said he didn't care about us. Said he was an ass hole. He never spent time with us. And you know that doesn't really bother me; I was still in diapers when he died. Tony said he didn't like me especially because our mother died when I was born. Obadiah took us in when dad died and he became obsessed with turning Tony into our father. Making him the next Howard Stark. I was mainly ignored by Obadiah. Tony was the one who raised me." There was a long pause between them.

"When I was born, it was just me and my mom. I was a very sick baby. They didn't know how I made it, but I did. They said I wouldn't make it to five, but I did. They told me I would never reach puberty, but I did."

"What was wrong with you?" I asked looking at him.

"What wasn't wrong with me? I had so many problems that I shouldn't have made it. When World War II hit, I wanted to join the army. They wouldn't let me in because of my problems. There was no way I was going to be able to fight. It got to the point to where I was lying to them. Giving those false names, false addresses. I was approached by a man." He paused for a moment remembering the moment when he was asked if he wanted to kill the Nazis. "I was taken into boot camp after that. I was the smallest man there. Everyone was faster and stronger than me, but that still didn't stop me. I tried my hardest every single day. I was approached again this time they asked me if I wanted to take part in some kind of experiment to make a super soldier. They said I would be the one to change the war. That was when I met your father."

Amanda looked up at him with a small smile.

"Your father was an interesting man. He reminds me a lot of Tony. A good man, but very stubborn. Tony acts like he hates his father. I don't know why."

"From what he says, dad never had time for us. He was always busy working on his inventions and looking for you." Steve finally knew why Tony hated him so much. "I remember when I found a couple of his journals. I read them all. He spoke a lot about you and Peggy." Steve felt a pain in his chest. "She passed away before I could meet her, but she seemed to be a wonderful woman and I can see why you cared for her." Amanda couldn't understand why, but the more and more she talked about Peggy, she felt like she was jealous. She pushed the feeling out and looked over at Steve.

He was staring at the ground in front of him. He looked sad. Amanda felt sorry for him. She stopped her horse and dropped the reins. She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. She gave him a small smile which he returned. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn't care if he held her back; she just wanted to hold him. She had realized that she had wanted to for a while now. She took a deep breath taking in his scent. Unfortunately, he smelled like he hadn't bathed in a month, but Amanda was sure she didn't smell any different. She made a mental note to take everyone to the river so they could take a bath.

Her heart pounded in her ears when she felt his hands on her back. Then she felt like she was going to throw her heart up when he tightened his grip. In that moment, she didn't want him to let her go. She liked this feeling. She had only had a couple boyfriends in her life, all of them chased away by her brother. But this man, this man was Captain America. He was the epitome of a good man. This man that was holding her so tightly. She looked up at him just noticing how smooth his lips looked. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to know how he tasted. She stood on her toes slowly trying to get up to his lips. He began lowering his head to kiss her back, but he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Amanda stepped away from him.

"I am too. I don't know what came over me." She looked up at the sun to see how much time they had left before dark. "We should make camp. We'll get there by noon tomorrow if we start walking again by day break." Steve nodded and walked off the trail a little so he could start collecting fire wood.


	14. Chapter 14

By midday, they arrived in the town where they would be buying horses for everyone. Amanda was dreading this because it was hard to get these people low enough for her to buy. She had a lot of money, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to buy everyone a horse. The trip was going to be hard enough. She had saved up a lot of money and kept it with her at all times, which was a mistake since the Blonorian Army came through and took it all. It took her some time to get up to where she was right now. If it weren't for the armies coming through and taking everything, she would be able to buy everyone a horse no problem.

Steve couldn't believe the state this town was in. The roads were thick with mud that sucked in people's feet up to their ankles every time they took a step. The place smelled of defecation, urination, and death. People stood in stalls selling parts of butchered animals that swarmed with flies. The people wore nasty clothes caked with the mud on the streets. Their hair was matted; their teeth were different colors ranging from yellow to black. Beggars littered the streets begging for handouts. Amanda was sure to ignore them all.

In the center of town, Steve could hear the sounds of different farm animals being sold off by the dozen. Amanda grabbed Steve's hand pulling him close to her. Steve shot a look at her unsure of why Amanda had done this. She was glaring at something or someone out of the corner of her eye. Steve followed her glare to a line of women dressed in dirty dresses that looked to have been a different color once upon a time, but the dirt had taken care of this. They were calling out to Steve asking him for a good time. Each of them had sores all over their faces that looked like a variety of STDs.

"How could any man find that attractive?" Steve asked giving the women a disgusted look. Amanda didn't answer him, she just pulled him along.

In the center of town, there was a huge open area filled with stalls made out of logs. Inside were an abundance of different livestock. Amanda pulled Steve through the crowds heading for the horses. There were a good fifty horses within the confines of their stall. Amanda walked up to a man leaning against the fence and touched his hand.

"Six," she said to the man. He grabbed her wrists and slapped his on hers then turned his palm upright.

"Six, eighteen." Amanda slapped her hand into his then turned her palm face up.

"Six, eight." This whole motion continued for some time and Steve was getting a little bored with watching Amanda and this stranger play a weird game. Finally, Amanda got the guy to say, "Six, thirteen," and instead of Amanda slapping his hand and continuing with the game, Amanda held up a bag of coin and shook the man's hand. Another man came up with scales and put them on a flat part on the fence. Amanda stepped forward and poured her coins in a small bowl on one side of the scales. The man who carried it put weights on the other side until it represented this number thirteen.

Once it was balanced, Amanda shook hands with the man again and went to her horse's saddle bag and pulled out a bunch of rope.

After all was said and done, Amanda and Steve led seven horses, including her own, out of the town. They had stopped and bought a saddle and harness and all the makings for Steve's horse so he didn't have to walk back. Since they were going to be riding, they'd be able to make it back to Amanda's house by nine the next morning.

Amanda had Steve ride his horse around for a while on the outskirts of the village. Amanda kept laughing at him because he just didn't know what he was doing.

"How hard was it for you when you first started riding horses?" Steve asked adjusting himself on the saddle one more time. Amanda handed him the reins because every time the horse made an unexpected move, he dropped the reins. Amanda touched the horse's neck then put her hand on Steve's leg.

"Not long. You'll get it. I mean, come on, you're Captain America." Steve gave her a flat look.

"It's easier being Captain America." Amanda chuckled backing off and going to her horse. All the other horses were tied to each other in some way so they could be led along. She tried to climb up, but her horse kept side stepping on her and she couldn't climb up. About the third try, she felt hands on her hips about the time she pulled her foot out of the stirrup and was getting ready to kick her horse in the rear.

She looked up to see that Steve had come over to help her. He had a very small grin on his face staring down at her.

"It's not as easy as it looks." Amanda gave him a flat look crossing her arms.

"Oh and you're the expert?" Steve flashed a perfect smile and lifted her up as if she didn't way an ounce. She straddled the saddle looking down at Steve.

"And all this time, I thought I was fat." Steve rolled his eyes at her then turned and walked away from her to get back on his horse. He got up with ease.

"See you're getting it!" Amanda said trotting over to him. She put her horse alongside his. She tied off two horses on his saddle horn and she tied off the rest on hers. She clicked the reins urging her horse forward and she was more than happy to oblige. Amanda believed that her horse hated this place more that she did at times. It wasn't often that she had to come here, but when she did, her horse seemed happier leaving than she did coming.

They stopped for the night some time later and Amanda had Steve back up on his horse trying to teach him a couple things.

"Squeeze your calf muscles for balance. Raise up off the saddle a little so you don't bounce around and fall off. Are you ready?" Steve nodded. Amanda slapped her hand on his horse's rear making in jerk forward. It started bucking and soon Steve was flat on his back. Amanda covered her mouth trying not to laugh as she ran over to him.

She knelt beside him putting her hand on his chest. Steve groaned in pain.

"I think I landed on a rock." Amanda started laughing at him.

A fire was made and they sat in silence as they stared into the hypnotizing flames. All they could hear were the crickets around them chirping their songs on the night. A distant owl was calling as it searched for its dinner.

"Do you think it's true? Those prophecies?" Steve asked looking at Amanda through the fire.

"It's convincing, I'll give it that, but I don't know. I was raised to believe there was no destiny. We're going off the word of a crazy old woman who says she can see the future. All places have stories, so why not this one?"

"Sounds like something your brother would say." A twinge of anger shot through Amanda at that remark, but she didn't let it get to her. Steve didn't know. A cold breeze went through the air chilling Amanda. She held her body tighter trying to hold in the heat. Steve saw this and stood. He walked around the fire and sat down next to Amanda holding up his arm so she could slide in next to him.

"Thanks to the serum that was given to me, I run kind of hot. I can keep you warm," he said as Amanda leaned up against him.

"You are warm." She leaned her head against his shoulder. Steve grinned leaned his cheek against the top of her head. She was sure to keep snuggling closer until she was comfortable enough to go to sleep.

Steve couldn't help but think that he could get used to that. Having Amanda with him like this.

"Remind me to take you guys down to the river for a bath when we get back," Amanda said wrapping her arms around his waist. Steve laughed rubbing his hand up and down her arm, then leaned his head back against the log they were using as a makeshift pillow and went to sleep.


End file.
